


火腿骑士 Ham the Rider

by completelyevil



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gen, 西部au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyevil/pseuds/completelyevil
Summary: 是我最爱的西部牛仔纪实文学AU（x，难得写点小清新的东西咳大概是1850s两个从波士顿跑到西部想要发财但尚未成功的小牛仔的日常生活片段，当本物理意义被马踢了之后.avi
Relationships: Matt Damon/Ben Affleck
Kudos: 11





	火腿骑士 Ham the Rider

如果刚才那一下踹中的是你的小兄弟，你就要忍痛告别酒吧妞们的特殊待遇了。”马特从畜栏的横木上跳下来，顺手把水袋扔向刚从马蹄下狼狈逃出的青年，“‘没带枪的小本尼’，以后就得这么叫你。”

“如果踹中的是肚子，你现在就应该哭着去把我的尸体从马蹄子下面拽出来了。”本猛灌了几口水，才没好气地回敬道，他撕开已经破损的马裤，看到伤口时整张脸都皱了起来：被马蹄子正中靶心的大腿根肿了个血块，疼得像是挨了一枪，看起来也颇像。

而那头做了坏事的畜生正昂着脑袋，一边用前蹄刨土一边打着响鼻，像是在告诉另一个想要驯服自己的牛仔，这个倒霉蛋的遭遇就是前车之鉴。

“我觉得我明天起不来床了。”本一瘸一拐地走向木屋的前廊，有些垂头丧气，马特犹豫了下还是没过去搀扶他，被烈马从背上摔下来还踹中了大腿已经够晦气了，要是还被搀着，只会让本更沮丧。

“那就在床上补补你裤子上撕开的那个窟窿，我可不想看到你的小兄弟从里面露出来。”马特维持着平时说话的口气，“等我一下，我去把那混球拴起来，等明天早上再放它去喝水吃草，就算它和你一样又倔又傻也该懂事了。”

马特边说着边敏捷地一跃翻过畜栏，解下腰上的套索，看准了小母马的脖颈挥出，在它挣扎之前收紧绳套，然后矮着身子避开惊惶的马走到畜栏的另一端，将绳子的另一端松松套在打进地里的木桩上，用手腕做了个空圈，又把绳端从中穿过，借助木桩做支点将绳子收紧，小母马被拽得不得不靠近木桩，马特熟练地打了个死结，再有力气再狡猾的老马也很难挣脱开这样的束缚，更别提这匹刚被折腾了一整个下午的年轻马。

关好畜栏后马特看了眼快沉下去的太阳，几步跑到破旧的大钟前，例行公事地敲了几下，权当做为不远处的小镇报时：小镇已经习惯了以牛仔们收工的时间作为一天结束与晚餐的时间，从这块牧场的主人还不是这两个远道而来的异乡小子时就已经是这样了。

这片牧场原本属于退役的骑警队队长，那时候牧场上每天工作的牛仔最少也有七八个人，每到冬天还会有些长途跋涉经此的牛仔留下来打点短工、混个栖身之处。马特和本最开始在这工作时小屋里也总有四五个常住这吃饭睡觉的人，可是还不到两年，不少干活的好手就趁着又一轮淘金的热潮去了科罗拉多，半年前老队长去世时，还在牧场的牛仔就只剩下五个了，另外三人分走了七十多匹好马，这块贫瘠的地皮留给了马特和本。在原本牧场的基础上，两人建立了珍珠街牧业公司——这附近的小镇没一个有这么条街的，鬼知道他们从哪想出了这个名字。

马特走进小屋时，本正支着受伤的腿拄在灶台前煎鸡蛋和熏火腿，火炉上煮着豆子，浓郁的豆腥味飘得整个屋子里都是，让接连吃了几星期白水煮豆子的马特有些面色发白，他宁可吃点土豆，土豆炖上马肉，那屋子里的味道才叫个……他们有不少马，却还是吃不上新鲜肉，该死，这地方实在是太偏僻了，连需要用马的牛仔都没有几个，卖不出去的马简直就是最无奈的负担。

“伤到骨头了吗？”马特盛好豆子，又过来帮本拿鸡蛋和熏肉的盘子。本扶着桌沿小心地把受伤的腿挪到椅子旁边，在马特对面坐下。

“应该没有，我就知道它不会错过踹我一脚的机会，所以在它踢到我之前就向后退了。”终于缓和了心情的青年嚼着豆子做了个味道真糟的鬼脸。本是个瘦高个，上半身和下半身几乎一般长，按理说不会是平衡很好的那种人，但他却出人意料地擅长骑马和训马，几年来掉下马背的次数都屈指可数，更别提被踢成这样。

“不需要叫医生？”镇上只有一个医生，医术也远谈不上高明，但有医生总比没有好。

本夸张地抬起眉毛。“看看这伤，他会把我这条腿整个锯下来的。”他端详着自己的伤腿，“得多少盐才能把这么长的腿做成火腿啊。”

马特假装被恶心到了，啐了一口，却还是忍不住大笑出来。这种见鬼的日子并不好挨，但只要两个人——不管有多累还是受了什么伤——坐在破桌子两侧信口开河地胡诌几句，生活也就像了那么点样子，连硬的像靴子一样的熏肉和煮成黏糊糊一坨的豆子都没那么难以下咽了。

吃光最后一口豆子，本理所应当地把空盘子推到马特前面，然后把重心放在好腿上，扶着桌子站起身，郑重地向马特点点头，带着装模作样的神气拖着伤腿向卧室走去，简直像个在战争中光荣负伤的将军什么的。

“快滚吧，火腿。”马特在他身后半真半假地骂道，他看向门口的水桶，早上从新井里打上来的水还剩下小半桶，他刷完盘子后还得打一些晚上洗漱和擦身子用的，但他宁可打一百桶水也不想被马踢上一脚，那可不是闹着玩的，本也清楚，马特还没累到看不出他只是习惯性地用不着调的玩笑掩盖不安。

沾满油的盘子格外难洗，但马特和本都不能忍受脏盘子，老队长曾说这叫该死的城市人脾气。每当做这种重复机械的劳动时，马特就会不由自主开始胡乱想，他们离开温和湿润的东海岸来到比预想的内陆更深的德克萨斯，到底是他们一直渴求的发财机遇还是一场正在赔的血本无归的赌博。

当他带着水桶和干净毛巾来到卧室时，本正赤着下半身仰躺在单板床上，手里握着皮水袋，空气中弥漫着廉价酒刺鼻的酒精味。看到他走进来，本懒洋洋地扯过被单，象征性盖住隐私部位，伤处面积很大，大腿根下方靠内侧的地方留着马蹄印的形状，附近也淤青肿胀起一大片，破皮的部分不算大，但还渗着血。

“我消了下毒，不严重，只是有点淤血。”看本脸上不自觉跑出来的傻笑和红晕，估计“消毒”的不只是他的伤口。

“你要是不想只因为被马踢了一脚就英年早逝，最好还是放下你的破酒，明天去找医生。”马特沉着脸，他讨厌本喝酒，这小子年纪不大却像个老酒鬼，他曾经把醉醺醺的本从酒吧里揪出来痛骂，但他也不得不承认，酒精这东西对某些人来说就像家里唯一一块旧抹布，又脏又黏，还每天离不开。后来本收敛了些，马特也不再过多管他。

大概是马特脸上的表情太过明显，本讪讪地收起微笑，盖好酒袋扔到窗台上，马特把水桶拎到床边，打湿了擦脸用的毛巾，本伸手来接，却晃了下上身，手从毛巾旁边错了过去，他难堪地缩回手，马特叹了口气，干脆直接把毛巾按在了伤口上。

“哦哦哦操他妈的上帝啊！”本一下子嚎叫起来，直接按在整个肿起的伤处比只刺激破损皮肉的酒精痛上百倍，更别提马特的手指还在东按西按，“马特！快拿开，马特！我要死了我说真的——”

马特抬起手，毛巾滴下淡粉色的血水，本绷紧的身体倒回床上，脸上没了血色，连酒精导致的红晕都完全消失了。“枪就在床头上。”本有气无力地说，“看在我们认识十五年的份上，用那个吧。”

“骨头没事，感谢‘操他妈的’上帝。”马特把毛巾洗干净，然后塞进本手里，让他擦干净自己，尤其是伤口附近的沙土和汗渍，免得感染，“明天就找医生，如果你没被做成火腿的话，钱就从你的工资里扣。”

“我都不知道我还有工资。”本干巴巴地说，“如果我知道这鬼地方连赚一分钱都像从地缝里抠金子那么难，我就应该留在波士顿找个能拿工资的工作的。”

马特不置可否。“也许只是时机未到，你还不到二十五，小子，干吗那么多抱怨？也许发财的机会就在下次。”

“你每次都这么说......”本擦完身子，把毛巾扔进水桶，安静地半侧过身子凝视着窗外，马特看了他一眼，拎起水桶走出卧室，重新打水清洁了自己，又打了小半桶回到卧室，没想到本还是那个呆看着窗外的姿势。

“在看什么？”他也抬眼向窗外看去，无星的夜空下是开阔的沙地，在安静的夏夜甚至能听得到响尾蛇诱捕猎物的“沙沙”声，他们的十一匹马都舒舒服服待在畜栏里，除了那匹怎么也不肯顺服的小母马，没有水也没有草料的一晚过去后，也许它就能明事理一些。除此之外，窗外实在只有一片干燥的了无生机的沙土。

本转过身，没有回答，只是默默地捧起水洗脸漱口，马特也不指望在本犯倔时能问出什么，在本擦脸时他拿过水桶把剩下的水泼向地板，这样能让屋里凉快一些。

“这和波士顿很不一样，对吧？”本费力地抬起上半身，探询的目光聚在马特脸上，油灯昏暗的光芒下，马特差点以为这小子要哭出来了，不过那只是酒精和伤口给他双眼带来的水光，“夏天没有凉爽的日子，冬天没有雪，没有海港只有小水沟，简直是什么都没有，除了他妈的沙子和土匪。”

“这不是个生活的好地方。”马特承认道。

“这不是个好地方。”本点点头，“但我答应过卡西，只要我们安定下来，有了自己的生意和事业，就会给他写信让他也来这里......”

马特再次叹了口气，他哥哥凯尔和他志趣并不相同，而且自从十岁那年结识了年纪更小的本，他的时间就更多花在了和本一起，但本是家里的哥哥，在本和马特的影响下，卡西也从小就希望在尚待开发的内陆闯荡一番、做出自己的事业，本很自豪自己是弟弟的榜样，却时刻担心着自己这个榜样是否做的像样子。

“或者不来这里。我听说有牧场正在收购牲畜，招聘能干的牛仔，要赶着牧群北上去蒙大拿，那里的草场要好得多，又没有多少竞争。”水桶放在床脚，马特打算明天再管它，现在正是躺在床上好好休息劳累一天的脊背和四肢的时间。

“我们要报名的话，我就写信让卡西在蒙大拿等着我们。”本的声音带着临睡前的欣然和疲倦，他盖上被子，把伤腿放在被子外。马特吹灭油灯，小屋里只剩下窗外透进来的微弱月光。

“你是个好哥哥。”马特闭上眼睛，转过身去半蜷起来，浓重的睡意很快袭上他。半梦半醒之间，他听到房间另一边传来本梦呓般的“你也是”，随后是轻细而均匀的鼾声。


End file.
